Ain't It Funny?
by punkrocker
Summary: Kay is attacked and brutally raped, but will Miguel be there for her?
1. Prologue

Ain't It Funny?  
  
Prologue  
  
Estoy loca enamorada de ti   
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me   
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be   
But there are facts in our lives we can never change   
Just tell me that you understand and feel the same   
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind   
I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side   
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance   
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance   
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny   
And you can't move on even though you try   
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel   
Oh I wish this could be real   
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life   
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right   
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part   
In the story of your heart   
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be   
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant to me   
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain   
And I don't think that I could face it all again   
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about   
A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt   
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made   
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid   
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny   
And you can't move on even though you try   
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel   
Oh I wish this could be real   
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life   
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right   
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part   
In the story of your heart   
  
I locked away my heart   
But you just set it free   
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be   
I pushed you far away   
And yet you stayed with me   
I guess this means   
That you and me were meant to be   
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny   
And you can't move on even though you try   
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel   
Oh I wish this could be real   
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life   
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right   
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part   
In the story of your heart


	2. Ryan

Chapter 1  
  
Kay sat on her bed, looking through an old photo album.  She smiled as she reminisced over a picture, "I remember this picture," Kay sighed, all the good times she had had with Miguel were over.  Just memories to her.  And completely forgotten to Miguel.  Forgotten since Charity had came into their lives.  
  
She closed her eyes and pushed the memories to the back of her mind.  It was nearly eight o'clock and she was still in her night clothes.  She stood up and pulled some clothes out of her closet and threw them on, she put her hair into a sloppy ponytail, and slipped on her tennis shoes.  
  
Downstairs Jessica, Miguel and Charity were eating breakfast and talking about their plans for the weekend.  Kay walked past them and didn't even speak, "Kay, are you all right?" Sam asked her as she walked past him, "You look like a mess."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to school to impress anybody," Kay said grabbing her coat and walking out the door.  Her mind was filled with the memories of her happy childhood.  Most of her happy memories had included Miguel.  She began to cross the road and hadn't even noticed the car coming until, he grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.  
  
"Are you okay?  You seem distracted, I mean you didn't even see the car that just about flattened you!"  Kay noticed his deep blue eyes as she looked at him and realized who it was.  
  
"Ryan?  Is that you?" Kay asked getting closer to him.  
  
"No way, Kay Bennett?  That can't be the scrawny tomboy I remember!" Ryan said smiling.  Kay remembered Ryan, he had been one of her friends until sixth grade when his family had to move because of his father's job.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kay said frowning, "Scrawny tomboy?"  
  
"You heard me," Ryan said patting Kay's cheek, "I see you've lost all your baby fat!"  
  
"OH!  Now that was too far!"  Kay punched Ryan playfully, "When did you come back?"  
  
"Yesterday, I'm starting school today at Harmony High," Ryan said leaning against his car.  
  
"Wait, I'll be right back!" Kay said running back into her house, "Stay right there!" she yelled from across the street.  
  
Once she got into the house, she ran up stairs and changed into a nicer outfit, fixed her hair and out on make-up.  She ran back downstairs and out of the house, "Okay," she said smiling at Ryan.  
  
Her eyes scanned his body, he had changed, he wasn't the skinny, glasses wearing, pimple faced boy he used to be.  It looked like he had spent all his time working out and she guessed he had contacts and used a face cleanser.  
  
"So, did you get all dolled up for me?" Ryan asked laughing, "Here get in I'll give you a lift to school!"  
  
Kay smiled and got into his car.


	3. Rape

Chapter 2  
  
Kay smiled and got into Ryan's car.  She quickly put on her seatbelt and Ryan turned on the radio, "What stations do you like?"  
  
Kay bit her lip, "I guess, I like 104.5."  
  
Ryan nodded and turned the radio to the station.  Kay looked in the rearview mirror and played with her hair.  She didn't even notice that they had passed up the school until Ryan pulled into an extremely empty Dune Point, "What are we doing here, Rian?"  
  
Ryan smiled and leaned in towards Kay, "Come one?  You know why we're here."  
  
Kay hadn't noticed it earlier but as Ryan's face came closer to her own she smelt a strong, familiar scent.  Alcohol.  "No, I don't.  Now please take me to school."  
  
Ryan began rubbing Kay's arm, "Come one, baby, can't we just have a little fun?"  His hand slid up her arm to her shoulder.  
  
Kay pulled away but Ryan slapped her face hard, "I said, we're not leaving yet."  Ryan took off his seat belt and undid Kay's.  He opened his door and started walking around to Kay's side.  
  
Kay opened her door and took off runnig.  Ryan began yelling for Kay to come back but she ran on.  He became furious and took off running after her.  He was stronger and faster than she was and quickly caught up to her.  
  
His hand extended and grabbed her flowing hair.  She let out a small sob as he pulled her body down to the ground.  She hit the ground with a thud and he stood over her.  He raised his fist and brought it down on her face.  She began to sob as he hit her repeatedly.  
  
When Kay was too weak to fight him anymore, he raped her.  Kay felt sick as she felt him going deeper into her body.  She cried as he continued to rape her.  
  
He kept on for what seemed like hours.  And when he finished he beat her, "Nobody will find out about this.  Got it?  If anyone does, I'll do this too you again even worse."  He walked to his car and got out a small, black trash bag.  He put Kay into it and shoved it into his trunk.  He drove to the park and dumped Kay into a dumpster.  
  
  
Kay woke up in the emergency room at the hospital.  Everyone was standing around her.  Sam, Grace, Jessica, Charity and Miguel.


	4. Lonely

Chapter 3  
  
Kay closed her eyes.  The same images replayed over and over in her mind.  
  
I just want to feel safe in my own skin.  
I just want to be happy again.  
I just want to feel deep in my own world.  
But I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore.  
On a different day if I was safe in my own skin.  
Then I wouldn't feel so lost and so frightened.  
But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin.  
  
Kay felt nothing, except for hatred.  Hatred for Ryan and what he did to her.  Her hatred consumed her soul.  The only thing stopping her from telling her father everything was fear.  Fear of the humiliation of this happening to her again.  
  
"Kay, it's me, Miguel."  
  
Kay slowly opened her eyes, it took everything she had in her to hold back the tears swelling in her swollen eyes.  
  
And I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore.  
  
Miguel caressed Kay's shoulder softly.  Kay flinched when Miguel touched a bruise but just laid there silently.  
  
I just want to feel safe in my own skin.  
I just want to be happy again.  
  
Miguel stroked Kay's hair, "Kay, please you can talk to me, we're best friends."  
  
And I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore.  
  
Kay closed her eyes as the tears began to flow out of her eyes.  She turned over so Miguel wouldn't see her weakness but the massive sobs shook her whole body and Miguel knew what was happening.  He wrapped his arms around Kay and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
And I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore.


	5. Dream

Chapter 4  
  
"Miguel," Kay's voice broke with emotion as she finally spoke, "hold me, please."  
  
Miguel put his arms around Kay and rocked her back and forth until she was asleep.  He kissed her forehead as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
Ryan walked into the ER waiting room, "Where is Kay Bennett's room, please?" he asked the receptionist.  She gave him directions and walked into the hall leading to Kay's room.  The sound of Ryan's heavy boots smacking into the floor echoed through the silent halls.  He reached her room and peered through the opening.  He pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and aimed it at the sleeping Kay.  His finger reached the trigger, sending an echoing, deafening sound through the room.  
  
  
Kay jerked into conciousness screaming for help, "Shh, shh, Kay, it's alright now," Miguel said rubbing Kay's back and rocking her back and forth.  She cried again and this time no end came to her tears.  
  
"Kay, tell me who did this to you," Sam Bennett said sitting on the edge of Kay's hospital bed.  Kay shook her head and clenched her eyes closed.  Sam out his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Please."  
  
"I can't," Kay said through sobs, "he'll do it again!"  
  
Sam wrapped his arms around his daughter as she cried, "When you're ready, I know you'll tell me."


	6. Attack

Chapter 5  
  
Kay pulled away from her father and looked up at his sincere, teary eyes, "I won't let him do this to you again," Sam said through clenched teeth trying to control his hatred for whoever did this to his precious daughter.  
  
"Alright," Kay said wiping her eyes, "I'll tell you who did this to me."  
  
Sam put his arms around his daughter as she told him the story of her rape and brutal beating.  Tears ran down his face which was red from anger and hatred.  
  
Kay pulled away from her father, "Please, dad, make sure he doesn't do this to anyone else."  Sam nodded and put his grip around his daughter tighter, "I'll make sure this never happens to you again."  
  
Sam held Kay the rest of the night until she was in a deep sleep.  He laid her gently on her hospital bed and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly.  He pulled his cell phone out, "Yeah I want all units on the look out for a Ryan Reid."  
  
Miguel opened Kay's hospital room and quietly sat down beside her caressing her back.  Kay woke up and put her arms around Miguel's neck.  Miguel laid down next to Kay in the hospital bed and they both drifted into sleep.  
  
  
The next morning Kay woke up in Miguel's arms.  Her eyes were less swollen and she opened them.  She felt much better today because of everything that had happened the night before.  She slipped out of bed and walked out to the hall were Simone, Reese, Charity, Jessica, Grace and Sam were all asleep in chairs.  She looked around at all of them and smiled.  
  
She began to open her mouth but a hand went over it and pulled her into the bathroom in her room.  Ryan was standing over Kay and locked the door and began to tie Kay up, "Please, don't do it again!" Kay pleaded.  
  
"It's too late you've already told someone who I was and I'm a man of my word."


	7. Rescue

Chapter 6  
  
Kay tried to free herself from Ryan's grasp but the more she moved, the tighter his hands grasped her neck.  She finally managed to break away from him long enough to scream and then the hands clutched her throat again.  After a few minutes Kay was out cold and Ryan took adavntage of her again.  
  
Miguel sat up in bed, "Kay, was that you?" he asked looking down at the spot where Kay had been laying, "Kay?"  Miguel walked over to the bathroom door and knocked, "Kay are you in there?"  Miguel tried to turn the door knob, "Kay, let me in," he said trying to turn the door knob again, "Kay!"  Miguel began beating on the door, "Kay, what's wrong?  Let me in!"  
  
Ryan began to panic.  He picked up Kay and tried to wake her up, "Come on, wake up!"  Kay didn't move.  
  
Miguel began kicking the door, trying to knock it down.  Sam walked into the room, "Miguel, what the dickens is wrong?"  
  
"I dunno, Kay, locked her self in the bathroom," Miguel said finally getting the door the budge.  Ryan stood infront of the door, blocking Miguel from opening it, "I think there's something wrong with her."  
  
Sam came over to the door and both of them pushing against it knocked Ryan back off of his feet.  He hit his head as was knocked backwards.  Miguel stepped in the bathroom and saw a partially nude Kay and an unconcious Ryan both lying on the floor.


	8. Homecoming

Chapter 7  
  
Kay's mind was filled with the disturbing images of her own personal rape, as she lay on the small, cold metal examining table.  The cuts on her swollen face burned while the young nurse swobbed them with alcohol.  She flinched everytime the small peice of cotton wiped across her face.  
  
Miguel paced infront of Kay's hospital room, "What's taking them so long?" he asked himself inpatiently.  The nurse led Kay to the waiting room, where her friends and family were anxiously waiting for her.  Sam led Kay to the SUV and they headed back to the Bennett house.  
  
  
"There's something the nurse didn't tell you all," Kay said breaking the silence that filled the Bennett living room.  
  
"I thought the nurse told us everything?" Grace said looking over to Sam, who shook his head.  
  
"No," Kay hesitated, "I asked her to let me tell you."  Kay's eyes feeled with tears and she shook with the force of her sobs, "I don't know how to say this," she whispered looking at her feet, "but those three months I was in the hospital, learning to do everything again after Ryan beat me.  I found  out something."  
  
Grace grabbed a hold of Sam's hand and clenched it as hard as she could, "Yes?"  
  
"Kay lifted her eyes to see everyone in the room staring at her, "I'm... I'm carrying Ryan's child."  Kay broke down and began to shake with her sobs again.  
  
Grace fell onto Sam's shoulder and began to cry for her child and her child's child.  Simone laid her hands on Kay's shoulder and Miguel held Charity who had began to cry.  Reese looked down at the floor, searching his mind for a possible solution to Kay's problem.  Jessica slid her arms around Reese's waist and began to cry, too.


	9. Suicide

Chapter 8  
  
Kay sat on her bed, in her dark room.  She held a sharp razor her in left hand.  She got up and locked the door and then looked at herself in the mirror, "Please, God, forgive me."  She slid the blade over her right wrist and then her left.  
  
Downstairs Grace had her head on Sam's shoulder crying, "I can't believe this has happened to our baby," she said between sobs.  Sam rubbed her head and sighed.  
  
"Has anyone seen Kay?" Simone asked looking around the room.  
  
"I think she went up to her room," Charity said raising her head from Miguel's chest.  Simone nodded and began walking up the stairs.  
  
Kay fell against the wall, "God," she said as she began sliding down the wall, leaving a long trail of blood.  She rubbed her forehead and then fit the floor.  She struggled to move and then she passed out.  
  
Simone knocked on the door, "Kay?  It's me, Simone, I'm coming in."  She grabbed the knob and slowly twisted it.  The door creaked as it was open, "Kay are you okay in here?" she asked and then turned on the lights, "OHMIGOD!  KAY!!"  
  
Everyone ran up the stairs to Kay and Jessica's bedroom.  Grace was the first to see Kay and fainted, quickly afterward.  
  
"Someone call 911!" Sam said kneeling down beside Kay, "Simone, go get me some towels, we need to put pressure on these wounds!"  Simone ran past the others to find towels.  
  
Jessica held onto Reese and began to cry.  Charity buried her head in Miguel's, who was fighting back tears, chest.  
  
Within minutes the ambulance was there and took Kay away to the hospital with Sam, Grace and Jessica in the back with her.  Miguel and Charity got on Miguel's motorcycle and Simone drove herself and Reese in her Volkswagen Beetle.


	10. Code Blue

Chapter 9  
  
"What the hell is going on with my daughter?" Sam said pounding his fists into the receptionist's desk.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, the doctors haven't released any information yet, and until they do I don't know anything about the patient," the receptionist said, "but as soon as I hear something I call you up here and let you know. Now, sir, if you'd please go back to the waiting room."  
  
"Fine, but as soon as you get any news let me know," Sam said walking back towards the waiting room.  
  
"What did they say, Sam?" Grace asked clinging onto Sam's shirt.  
  
"She said they didn't have any information yet, just that she's lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion," Sam said forcing back tears from escaping his eyes.  
  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," Simone said, "I mean Kay is the strongest person I know. My best friend can't die. She can't!!"  
  
Miguel put his hand on Simone's shoulder, "Like you said, Kay _is_ strong and she _will_ make it through this."  
  
"I should've been there for her more, while she was recooperating after Ryan raped her," Jessica said between sobs, "I should've helped her more..."  
  
"Jess, it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault but Kay's," Charity said blatantly.  
  
"How could you say something like that, Charity? After all Kay's been through! Do you have any compassion for Kay at all?" Jessica yelled, pointing her finger at Charity.  
  
"All I'm saying is that Kay sealed her own fate when she got into Ryan's car and then again when she slit her wrists," Charity said defensivly.  
  
"Code blue! Code blue! I need all surgeons in O.R. number four," the voice boomed over the loud speaker, resting above the waiting room.  
  
"Oh my God, Sam, that's Kay's room!" Grace said breaking down in Sam's arms.  
  
"Excuse me, are you all in Kay Bennett's family?" the doctor asked interrupting everyone's crying.  
  
"Yes," Sam said, wiping a stray tear from his cheek, "What's happened?"  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news."  



	11. Transfusion

**I made alot of the things up in this story because I don't know much about hospitals and Kay or Miguel's blood types, anyway I hope everyone is enjoying this story!  
  
**Chapter 10  
  
"Well, what is it?" Sam demanded, bracing himself for what he feared the doctor would tell him.  
  
"I'm not going to sugarcoat this," the doctor began, "your daughter, Kay, has lost a lot of blood and we don't have any blood of her type left, so unless we find a donor soon, she and her baby will die."  
  
"What type of blood does she have?" Miguel asked stepping up.  
  
"It's a very rare type, not many people have it, O+," the doctor said grimly.  
  
"Wait," Miguel said, "that's the kind I have!"  
  
"Well, then follow me," the doctor said leading Miguel into one of the examing rooms to draw blood.  
  
Miguel went back out to the waiting room after giving blood.  
  
"I still say, that what ever happens to her is her own fault," Chairty said, emotionlessly.  
  
"That's enough, Charity!" Jessica yelled, "I've had just about enough of your mouth!"  
  
"God, Jessica, I'm just stating the obvious," Charity said.  
  
"You bitch!" Jessica yelled in anger and slapped Charity.


End file.
